Foxtrot Puppeteer
by Vali Rizevim Livan Lucifer
Summary: What if Jaune was a Faunus? A single difference is enough to change everything. Puppet user Jaune!


"_Go away! We do not serve your kind here!"_

_The four year old child was picked by his hair by the old shopkeeper and was thrown harshly in the cold ground covered by snow. The child held back the tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He looked back at the man who treated him like a piece of thrash and saw something that would later change his views._

_Hate._

_Anger._

_Disgust._

_He wondered why people always looked at him with those scary eyes. They called him freak because of the difference visible on the top of his head. Two rectangular brown ear were sticking out. The people would always look at them with unconcealed emotions taking over their expressions._

_As the boy stood from the snow-covered ground, he walked away and heard people mutter._

"…_beast, they should be locked in a cage…!"_

"…_those freaks are abominations just like those monsters."_

"…_how disgusting, those ears…"_

_Hurt by their harsh words, the boy sprinted away to escape the stares and whispers. Unshed tears now freely escaping from his reddened eyes like waterfalls. The child ran in hopes to escape reality and hide in a place where he would not be stared at._

_The orphanage where he was placed kicked him out because he was freak._

_Where was he supposed to go?_

_Shivering from the cold, the child headed at a dark alley in hopes to warm himself from the darkness. He ignored the sound coming from his stomach, he had not eaten in three days but he could endure. As he continued to walk in the dark alley, he saw a pair of adults beating up another man._

_Startled, the child took a step back, his sudden movement alerted the two men of his presence._

_The two stopped what they were doing to look at him. The scarier man with tattoos on his face smirked._

_Fear enveloped the child as he tried to run only to trip._

"_Well, well, well… what's a stray cat like you doing here?"_

_The child saw those cruel eyes stare on him. He tried to crawl away but the shorter one stepped on his feat._

"_HELP!" _

_The child yelled as people walked by. However, none of them even spared him a glance. Those who did only smirked at his condition. _

_A kick on the abdomen effectively shut him up._

_The man with the tattoo smirked at him._

"_No one would help a freak like you… you're only a beast that is no different from the Grimm… things like you should be punished for mere existence…!"_

_Another kick to the chest made the child cough up blood. He looked around him and saw that people only passed without giving a care for him. However, that thought was wiped away when another heavy kick broke his ribs._

_The pain that followed was one of the worst that he had experienced._

_The child thought what have he ever done to deserve this?_

* * *

His eyes opened from the nightmare.

Sweat covered his body and his heart was beating so fast. The teen touched his face with a hand as he tried to calm down. He looked around him and his night vision aided him to see in the dark. People were comfortable sleeping around him, unaware of what was happening. He brought his knees to his chest as he desperately told himself that it was only a dream, that it would never happen again. His sweat covered body shivered from fear.

Once he had calmed down, the teen silently walked out of the ballroom and outside near a cliff.

The stars were brightly shimmering in the sky. The teen went on a nearby bench to seat.

He tightly closed his eyes as the images of that dream plagued his mind. No, that would never happen again. He was stronger now, he could defend himself unlike before. He was in Beacon now, there's no way that he would be locked up again. He had money now, he wouldn't be starved anymore. He repeated those thoughts in a desperate plea for peace. No matter how much he tried, those dreams wouldn't just leave him alone.

"Young man, what are you doing outside so late this night?"

He stiffened and fearfully directed his gaze at the source of the voice. He didn't hear anyone walk anywhere near, how did someone managed to sneak past him. His hands unconsciously went on his pocket to retrieve his throwing knives and a flick his wrist sent them towards the source of his distress with extreme speed.

Only to be blocked…

He blinked as he deciphered the appearance of the man. He had gray hair and brown eyes; he couldn't feel his presence in the least. His eyes darted at the thing on his hand that blocked his knives, a cane. On his other hand was a white mug emanating the scent of coffee.

"P-Professor Ozpin…!"

Realization crushed down on him as his mind processed that he just attacked the headmaster of Beacon!

"I-I-…"

"It is of no consequence, Mr. Jaune Arc. You have good reflexes and reaction speed, your accuracy and strength is also adept. However, practice to not immediately lash out when surprised." The middle-aged man advised as he walked forward and stared at the view beneath them.

The way he walked on the grass mixed with pebbles did not even made the slightest of sounds. His fox ears could attest to it.

To do this, one must have extreme sense of balance, precise movements and ability to camouflage the littlest noise with the environmental sounds such as wind.

The teen named Jaune visibly relaxed at his words. "I-I apologize, headmaster…"

"Hmmm…" the older man took a sip from his mug and continued to stare at the forest below them "What troubles you to be that stressed Mr. Arc, if I may ask?"

Jaune remained silent for a while before finally saying: "Nightmares…"

The headmaster remained silent for a while. "Indeed, I too am always plagued by nightmares. Whenever nights of dreamless sleeps visit me, I find comfort through distracting myself by doing menial tasks or reading the news." He once again took a sip from his mug, his eyes never leaving the sight below them.

"…Sir, I want to ask. Why did you invite me to Beacon…?"

Unlike most of the students that arrived, Jaune did not enroll in Beacon but was personally invited to join by the enigmatic headmaster. He did not came from any to school to learn combat and all of his skills were self taught. He never dreamed of being a student of the most prestigious school in Vytal. In fact, he only accepted the offer because of its benefits headmaster Ozpin presented.

"I… see a lot of talent from you." The older man said honestly, his eyes now fixed at him. "You have the potential to be even greater than you are now. I want to hone you and see how far you would go. Beacon will help you grow."

"…I am honored. But I do not think that my skills are that great."

The elder man smiled. "Do not sell yourself short Mr. Arc. Someone like you only come once very generation. I have observed your activities the past year and I know that your talents have not even scratched the surface. Now, I do think that you have distracted yourself. Go rest Mr. Arc. I assure you that you will need your rest for tomorrow."

The headmaster walked away. Even though he was relaxed, his steps still did not make any noise. Even the cane that he was using did not produce the sound of metal. Jaune felt a shiver run down on his spine. It was people like him that made him very cautious.

[-]

The next day found Jaune casually reading outside the premises of the ballroom.

He had resumed sleep for three hours before he woke up at five and prepared himself. The Faunus took an early shower and breakfast to avoid being with the crowd. Even though he was no longer on the city, he could still see the stares some of the invited students were sending at him. It didn't freak him out; it was a long time ago when he felt fear at those kinds of stares. He was merely annoyed and had to restrain himself from glaring at them.

Sitting on the ground with his back leaning on a pillar, he kept his gaze on a book while his fox ears stood up alert from any kind of noise. Beside him were four rectangular metallic-cartridges that were placed neatly on a square transparent glass backpack. These were his main weapons that he had created. Variable Manipulative Multipurpose Mecha (VMMM) in simple words, puppets. They are able to change form and can be controlled by aura strings which were Jaune's Semblance. Its name is Foxtrot.

Aura Strings can change into solid and intangible forms. It is as thin as a thread on its solid form and has lethal sharpness that can cut steel. Its ethereal form can be attached into things, in this form Jaune is able to make his puppets move in various formations without the worry of tangling with one another. Jaune is an expert in aura manipulation and can use both forms with god-like skills that is well known during his escapades.

His sword, Crocea Mors, was beside him covered by a simple white sheath without any designs. It was a memento from his late teacher and his most prized possession. It was a simple elegant blade that was forged generations ago but still retains perfect sharpness and condition. His skill with a sword is not as proficient like his Foxtrot puppets but he can hold himself on a battle. He had trained his sword style with his teacher and he had confidence on his skills.

Students who were already awake were preparing, eating breakfast or strolling outside. Most of them were already showing off their weapons and chatting with their peers. Jaune suppressed a sigh when his sensitive hearing caught on some students discreetly talking about him. Of course, they just can't leave him alone, he rolled his eyes and kept his ears alert in order to hear if there was any announcement. Being a Faunus, he was sure that most of the students would not be kind enough to alert him if there was any.

"Yang! I want to inspect their weapons!"

"Come on sis! Their stares were killing me! It's not my fault I'm damn gorgeous!"

A girl with long blonde hair passed by him while being followed by a younger girl with red cape. Oh great, thought Jaune, it was those two again. Ever since yesterday, he couldn't help but notice that duo that always seem to attract trouble. The younger girl with the red cape made an explosion by sneezing Dust. He found it amusing although that amusement turned into annoyance when he noticed that the owner of the Dust was none other than the Schnee heiress. Then there was their episode in the auditorium and another one last night on the ballroom.

He paid them no attention as he read his book. He knew that they would just attract trouble and it would be better to stay as far away from them as possible. With that thought, he remained in place to not attract their attention and buried his nose on the book in his hands.

"Hey, weren't you that dude that vomited on the plane?"

Jaune twitched as the red streaked girl noticed him. He also had his share of embarrassment whenever his motion sickness slaps him in the face. He always hated traveling by those things; it was torture to his body sitting in a moving contraption. Stupid Beacon, why do they have to build a school on the top of a mountain?

"Hi, I'm Ruby!"

She made a nervous smile as she stretched her hand at me.

"…Jaune." he whispered and ignored the hand presented before him.

The blonde behind Ruby momentarily stared at his fox ears then walked closer to Ruby. "Hey, isn't this similar with Blake? Y'know, reading a book and totally ignoring us? Ring any bells?" she whispered but his sensitive ears still heard.

"-so I was thinking maybe would could be a team together."

"That sounds… grand."

Jaune used the book to cover his twitching face as another pair of girls walked towards their direction. He discreetly glanced and mentally frowned when he saw the white haired Schnee heiress feeding sweet compliments towards the other redhead girl she was walking with. Both were carrying their respective weapons. He wondered why all of the people he wanted to ignore went in the place he thought they would never visit.

"Oh! Good morning Weiss!"

Ruby greeted and he sighed audibly. The girl just had to attract their attention didn't she? His evening was already bad, why can't his morning be good this day? Was it a bad day for all Faunus to avoid attention or was it a plot of some unknown force?

The heiress scowled at Ruby.

Jaune took that as his cue to leave. He stealthily picked the courier with four Foxtrots and Crocea Mors, his eyes still focused on the book. Taking advantage on their bickering, he silently walked away. What he didn't know was the redhead girl was also doing the same to escape the three.

"Hello, my name is Pyrrha."

The redhead walked beside him while maintaining her friendly attitude. Unlike the other girls, he noticed that Pyrrha was taller and a little muscled that proved of her physical work out. Even more, he had heard student gossip about her. From what he gathered, she was famous and also a regional champion back on her home.

"Jaune…"

"Not used to crowded places?" Pyrrha grinned at him.

Not wanting to say anything more, Jaune only nodded and hastened his steps. However, Pyrrha didn't seem to notice as she also made haste to walk along side him. Jaune mentally groaned when they passed some students and became the new topic of their gossip. This is why he didn't want to befriend anyone, not only it was useless but also an inconvenience to him. He was supposed to be working alone and remain on the shadows!

On their way, many people approached them either to flirt or question Pyrrha. The Amazon politely answered them but mercilessly crushed those who were trying to get on her pants. Meanwhile, Jaune tried his best to blend in the background. He had tried several times to escape but it seems that Pyrrha was desperate to not face them alone and went as far as saying that she was catching up with her rival/childhood friend/cousin which was supposed to be him.

"…Geez, those people are troublesome."

Then don't drag me along with you! He wanted to shout so badly. As of now, most students have been spreading rumors about him and Pyrrha and his plan to remain anonymous all but went straight into damnation.

"Sorry, it's just that privacy has been elusive since I've arrived here." She muttered.

"…"

"Look, I'm sorry Jaune. I just want to escape that Weiss girl and people who were trying to impress me." Pyrrha said as soon as they reached an isolated area.

He sighed and only shook his head. He had more important priorities than making an enemy out of a famous person. There was also the downside that if he act hostile against her, he would face her fans and would only be placed in a bad position.

"Well, why do we have here?"

A condescending voice stopped Pyrrha from her apologies. Meanwhile Jaune rubbed his temples. It was clear that the speaker had waited for them the whole time along with his companions. He could hear their whisperings a mile away.

"A freak hanging out with a celebrity, we can't have that now can we?"

A tall and well built male wearing gray armor and silver trims walked out from his hiding spot with a sneer. He was followed by three other people, all of them showing expressions of disgust. Pyrrha tensed beside Jaune and frowned at them.

"Hey Pyrrha, why don't you ditch that triangle-eared freak and hang out with the real guys? You never know when his flea infection would infect you."

The leader taunted while his peers laughed. Jaune twitched, typical thugs, making stupid speeches while forcing their lackeys to laugh. He was about to respond when Pyrrha stepped forward and aimed her rifle at the leader.

"I have an idea, why don't you scumbag racist leave us alone before I decide to castrate each of you."

Wow, thought Jaune, Pyrrha can be scary when she wanted to be.

The leader of the thugs sneered at them.

"Tch, I guess you enjoy the company of beasts more than humans? I guess I should expect this from an uncivilized Amazon-"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, a loud sound was heard and he was flung back. Jaune blinked; did Pyrrha just shot the guy? He looked at her and saw that the barrel of her weapon was smoking. There was a scary scowl on her face.

The guy was quick to get up as his lackeys helped him up. Each of them drew their respective weapons while Pyrrha grabbed her shield. By now, some students had gathered to look at the source of the gun shot and was watching the scene with interest. He could see the figures of the girls from earlier going towards their direction.

Not good, he thought. If they got involved then the situation would get out of hand.

Besides, Pyrrha was a celebrity; she can't be seen doing something like getting into trouble. Normally he wouldn't care but her earlier actions proved that she wasn't like others who would ignore a Faunus being discriminated.

I've already attracted attention anyway, might as well make them doubt bullying me. He thought as he waved his hand and numerous strands of white aura escaped his fingers and attached themselves at the thugs' weapons. Jaune, with great force, pulled the ethereal from of his Aura Strings. Two weapons were fished from the thugs' hands while the leader and the guy with the Mohawk clung tightly at their weapons.

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he pulled again with an even greater force.

This forced the leader and his lackey to be slammed at the nearby wall. However, the leader proved to be more resilient as he charged at Jaune with his mace. He smiled internally; the fool had brute strength but no brains.

"You fucking freak! I'll break your bones!"

He ignored his words and pulled the strings again and this time, he slammed the cursing brute on the ground. He futilely tried to touch the strings but his hands just passed through them. Jaune waved his hand repeated the process until his opponent was bruised. What an idiot, if he only let go of his weapon or used a ranged attack. His lackeys were also watching their leader as if waiting for orders like morons they are.

By now, many students were watching the one sided fight with awe. The Faunus literally wiped the floor with his enemy with only one hand. They noticed the sword on the Faunus' waist and the back pack that was no doubt, containing weapons. He hasn't even used any of them yet he was already able to toy with his opponents while using his strange aura technique.

A few moments later, Jaune released his Aura Strings, at the same time Professor Goodwitch arrived at the scene.

"Mr. Arc please follow me into the headmasters office." She declared sternly and walked away but stopped midway. "Mr. Winchester go to the infirmary first before you and your friends. Feadmaster Ozpin would like to have a word with you."

Jaune nodded at Pyrrha and followed Professor Goodwitch. He ignored the awed gaze from the population and Winchester's venomous glare.

* * *

"Wow! Did you see that, fox boy totally kick-ass!"

Yang exclaimed as the crowd of students were dismissed. She watched the blonde Faunus as he followed the stern woman. She got to give him credit, he may look weak but he totally toyed with his opponents.

She watched with satisfaction as the leader of the thugs was helped by his team mates. From what she heard from the spectators, he insulted the Faunus along with the red head. He was a bully and some people who knew him were glad that he was put on his place.

"What did he do? I only those strings attached from his hands."

Her little sister asked. Yang grinned at her; she knew that the strings were either the Faunus boy's Semblance or skill.

From behind them, Princess frowned and placed a hand under her chin,

"I have heard of him. The Faunus that had worked with Vytal police known for using his semblance that include strings and puppet manipulation. What was his name again…"

Yang listened with interest. Now, why haven't she heard that information.

"Puppets? He uses puppets?" Ruby asked with an incredulous face. "Like those things in toy shops?"

"Not really…"

All of them looked behind and saw Blake staring at the retreating figure of the subject of their topic. Yang got to admit that she wanted to learn how to make an entrance like Blake. Imagine how many pranks she could pull.

"You…!" Princess (Weiss) shouted as she frowned at Blake.

Blake ignored her like she didn't even exist.

"So, Blake," Yang draped an arm at the girl, who looked irritated. "What d'ya know about fox-dude?"

Blake scowled and released herself from her arm.

"His name is Jaune Arc. He works with the Vytal Police occasionally and aided in infiltrations and information gatherings. Quarter of the cell in Vale is full because of his contributions. He is well known for his unique weapons. He uses Aura Strings to control his mechanical fox puppets like they were actually alive. From what I've heard, his puppets can be used as ranged or close combat."

"Mechanical puppets!?"

Yang groaned as Ruby became starry eyed at the mention of weapons.

But she will admit, using puppets that can shoot and tear their way through your enemies sounds badass!

* * *

Student ID:

Name: Jaune Arc

Race: Faunus/Fox

Age: 17

Weapons/

Foxtrot Puppets: Four fox-like metal puppets that is controlled by Aura Strings. Jaune uses them with such mastery that they look alive and independent whenever he deploys them. They are made with built in long range weapons.

Crocea Mors: A sword for melee combat,

Throwing Knives: Mid-range weapons.

Aura Strings: Jaune's Semblance is his manipulation of his aura through solid or ethereal form. He uses it to control his Foxtrot puppets or uses its solid form as a sharp tool to decapitate enemies. It can be used on other things aside from attaching them into another aura.


End file.
